


Blur

by Quoyan_XI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Attempt of slow burn, Bodyguard, Eventual Smut, F/M, GoT au, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm basically ignoring canon, I'm trying to write more angst, It's okay if you haven't watched Star Wars, Light Side, Manipulation, Naboo - Freeform, Nightmares, Petyr is a senator, Sansa is a padawan, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, dark side, murder investigation, some violence, there's been a murder, this story is going to be longer than I thought, this story is set in the prequels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/pseuds/Quoyan_XI
Summary: Senator Varys has been murdered and the Jedi council suspects that the life of the Naboo Senator, Petyr Baelish, could be threatened. The young padawan, Sansa Stark, is entrusted with the task of protecting the politician while Obi-wan and the Jedi council fight against the separatists in the clone wars for the Republic.They leave the tumultuous capital of Coruscant and retire to a remote village of Naboo where Sansa will discover that senator Baelish keeps more secrets than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, here it is. I couldn't get this story out of my head and although I planned for it to be a one-shot it's going to be a multi-chap fic. It won't be long, maybe 2 or 3. 
> 
> Anyway, you don't need to know a lot of Star Wars to read this fic and if you do don't be too hard on me, I'm not an expert, so I apologize in advance for getting anything wrong. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Q

“Forgive me but I don’t understand why I should leave. Shouldn’t you be investigating and trying to catch whoever committed this crime instead of sending me to another planetary system?.”  
  
Obi-wan sighed internally. The Jedi master crossed his arms and studied the politician in front of him. Senator Baelish always wore an aura of know-it-all around him. The little man had a cunning that allowed him to escalate fast in the Republic’s Senate, befriending the right people and avoiding the right enemies. He had a talent for passing unnoticed during the Senate sessions, but he always was present during the important decisions.  
  
“We have our suspicions that your security may be threatened senator Baelish. Whoever killed senator Varys is likely after you.” 

“I’ve always admired your thoroughness master Obi-wan. Politics is a dangerous affair. Varys was a great professional in his job and his passing has affected me deeply. We worked several times side by side to make this government better, and though it saddens me, we still have a lot of work to do. Our citizens need us, I will not leave all the work of a lifetime now when the Republic needs me most.”

The senator stood up and got his belongings before nodding in the Jedi’s master direction. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d offer you some refreshment but we both have somewhere else to be, I have a very important meeting in thirty minutes and I’m sure the Jedi order has commissioned you more important matters than spending time with a boring politician as myself.”

“I take my responsibilities seriously senator. Chancellor Tywin has agreed, along with the Jedi council in how perilous your situation is. You’re valuable for this government as you have stated before, having a low profile for a couple of weeks wouldn’t be a bad decision if we want to eradicate this threat once and for all.”

Petyr smirked. “Your perseverance is admirable master Kenobi. I won’t accept right away, but in case I did, tell me. What is it that the Jedi council has planned to protect me from such a mysterious individual? I understand that Varys died of poisoning, a weapon less direct than the force of a lightsaber. How do you guarantee I’ll be safe when I should be afraid of my breakfast?”

“Don’t underestimate our job senator. You’d be escorted in a small ship outside of Coruscant by one of our most advanced Padawans and I’ll supervise the whole operation-”

“Padawan? My life is at risk and you’re leaving me with an apprentice?!” The senator turned his back on him and left his office. Obi-wan quickly followed matching his stride.

“She is a Padawan and one of the most advanced pupils I’ve ever had. I won’t be putting your safety in her hands if I didn’t trust her. The Council has already agreed with my decision.”

Senator Baelish halted in the middle of the corridor. “And who would this worthy padawan of yours be?”

“Sansa Stark.”

 

______________

 

 

 

Sansa Stark startled when a ship took-off next to her. The ship was flying lower than usual drawing moans of complaint from the surrounding crowd. Master Obi-wan was supposed to have arrived escorting senator Baelish ten minutes ago. Sansa was starting worry when he finally sensed her master. The redhead turned around taking off her hood. There they were. Obi-wan walked beside the senator with a stern face. It was clear the senator wasn’t the most pleasant person if he could get into her master’s nerves.

“Good morning master Kenobi.” She greeted with a small bow, “I was worried. Our ship leaves soon.”

Her eyes flicked to the newcomer beside Obi-wan. He was wearing a dark green travel cloak pinned on his collar by a silver pin. The material was rich and her fingers itched to touch the strange fabric. Sansa blinked twice composing herself. She had to focus, this was her last task before taking her final exam as a padawan.

“an important message from the council delayed me. Luckily we made it in time. Sansa, this is senator Petyr Baelish.”

Senator Baelish offered his hand in greeting and Sansa shook it lightly. “It’s a pleasure senator.”

“The pleasure is mine.” He was smiling at her, but his stormy eyes were still like a stone. A shiver ran down her spine. There was something off about him, but she couldn’t grasp what it was.

Obi-wan cleared his throat, “I’m afraid I must leave you, the council has informed me they’ve discovered the location of General Grievous. If he is there Dooku won’t be far, I have to go.”

“But master I thought you would accompany us to the safe-house.”

Obi-wan took a step forward and placed a device in Sansa’s hand. “Keep this communicator at all times, I’ll be checking on you through it, and don’t worry I trust you. You’re capable of carrying out this task.”

“Be careful.”

Master Kenobi smiled. “I will.” The Jedi turned his head, “have a safe trip senator, I leave you in good hands.”

The senator’s eyes locked with Sansa’s. “I have no doubt.”

 

 

______________

 

 

“I brought food.” Sansa sat down and handed him a sandwich. Petyr inspected the content between the slices of bread and grimaced.

“Something wrong?” Asked Sansa.

“I thought you brought food.”

They were sitting at one of the farthest tables from the crowd. Baelish had not spoken a word since they boarded the ship. Sansa feared that the senator would protest that they were traveling in a public ship and not in a private one as he was accustomed to because of his position, but he didn’t mention it.

It looked like the food draw the line of his silent boundaries.

“Don’t worry, I made sure it was edible.” Sansa took a bite from her sandwich and swallowed the morsel. Petyr raised his eyebrow.

“It’s not poisoned either.” She insisted.

“It’s poisonous for my eyes, I don’t want to find out if it is as well for the rest of my senses.”

Sansa refrained herself from rolling her eyes. “You can always get up and get something else.”

“That would force me to interact with the rest of the passengers,” Petyr shook his head and crossed his leg getting comfortable in his chair, “no thank you.”

“All right”. Sansa shrugged. “We still have twenty hours of travel left, if you’re hungry I can tell you where the cafeteria is.”

“Aren’t we traveling undercover?, It wouldn’t be safe.”

“Master Kenobi instructed me to be your bodyguard, not your servant.”

Senator Baelish smirked. “I never said you were.” His eyes landed on hers in apology.

The senator interlaced his fingers together; he had removed his rings before entering the ship. Unlike Sansa, he still had his hood on. She had noticed how his emerald robe complemented his eyes and the silver pin he wore (it was shaped like a bird even though Sansa couldn’t identify which kind). His attention to detail didn’t end with his clothes, his eyes hadn’t stopped studying her and their surroundings since they had boarded the ship. She supposed the agitation of having one’s life threatened was reason enough to be in that state of alarm.

Despite his complaints, Baelish took a bite from his sandwich. “I guess it’s not that bad if you happen to have no taste buds.” Sansa smiled, it was a small victory but she’ll take it.

“It’s better than dying of starvation.”

Senator Baelish chuckled. “Touché.”

They fell into a respectful silence while both finished their small lunch. Sansa felt awkward at first for having to share the table with the senator. He was a stranger, and even though he was nothing like her peers back at the Jedi academy, she didn’t feel pressured into starting a conversation with him.

Her mind kept going over their schedule and all the security protocols she had to follow once they arrived at their destination when his voice brought her back to real life. “Why don’t you have your hood on?”

“The shade of your hair, it’s remarkable.” Sansa froze. What was she supposed to say now? He kept looking at her hair with fascination, but then his eyes stilled.

“I think you should cover it. The last thing you want is for it to catch wrong’s eyes' attention. We want to be discreet, don’t we?”

“Said the man wearing a silk robe.” She replied before putting her hood on. His previous comment had made her wary. She needed to have everything under control but this strange man kept finding new ways to get on her nerves. What would master Obi-wan say?

“I’m glad you noticed.” He replied with a smirk before taking another bite.

 

________________

 

 

Sansa tripped over a branch and fell on the floor. There was still light, but the darkness was creeping in the forest, she didn’t want to imagine how it would be when the night finally came. The young girl got up and kept running. The trees were a blur around her but she knew she had to keep moving. She couldn’t stop now.

A column of smoke rose in the distance. Sansa feared the worst but she couldn’t stop running. Tears streamed down her face while she sprinted through the vegetation. There was a strange mist surrounding her as if a supernatural power wanted to protect her from what she would find at the end.

She knew she shouldn’t have entered the forest. It was forbidden, but the kids in town had convinced her because she never wanted to play with them and they thought it would be fun. Stories of spirits and magical creatures weren’t uncommon and the kids love to play and make up stories about them.

She didn’t want to take part at first, but she did reluctantly, forced by peer pressure. She was shy at first, but minutes later she ran around with the rest of the kids as if she had been doing it every day. It was the first time she felt free and had real fun with children her age until Sam’s mother came and yelled at them for playing in the woods.

Fire. The grownups were talking about a fire. She sensed something was wrong and started running and running, off to the woods she ran and-

“Sansa.”

Sansa opened her eyes startled. There was a hand on her shoulder and a pair of eyes studying her. She was at the spaceship, traveling to Naboo and she should be guarding one of the most important politicians in the Republic. She wasn’t in her home planet anymore.

“Are you okay?”

Sansa nodded and covered her eyes with her hands. Baelish gave her a light squeeze before sitting down next to her. Her body had been leaning against the wall while she slept and her back bothered her a little.

“How long have I slept?” She asked fearing the answer.

“Not much.” Sansa sighed in relief. Not even twenty-four hours had passed, and she was already sleeping on the job.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have… It won’t happen again.”

“You were shaking. I didn’t know what to do, so I woke you up-”

“It’s fine. Thank you.” Sansa interrupted. She didn’t want to look weak in front of him. The age difference between them and the fact she was only a ‘padawan’ was enough.

“I heard we are arriving in thirty minutes, so be ready.” Senator Baelish fished his watch from his pocket to check the time. “Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you.” He handed her a small card box with a straw.

“What’s this?”

“It’s supposed to be orange juice, it tastes better than that thing you gave me before.”

Sansa watched him perplexed. “You went to the cafeteria?”

Petyr raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I even talked to some people. A pity you missed it.”

Sansa said nothing and sipped some of her juice. The liquid touched her parched throat invading it with a sweet citrusy flavor. The taste was familiar, but it wasn’t orange like he had said.

“It’s lemon.”

Baelish seemed pleased at seeing her drink and gave her another gentle squeeze before standing up. “I guess they gave me two different flavors. It’s difficult to know with this bland cardboard.”  

“Thank you.” She said finally.

Baelish smiled at her and turned his back gathering his belongings. The passengers were returning to their seats to get ready for the immediate landing. Sansa finished her juice and tightened her cloak around her. Something told her she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter :)
> 
> I started writing the second one and I can't wait to know your thoughts on this Petyr and Sansa. What do you think it's going to happen now? I hope I can finish this story before going back to uni so expect fast updates. 
> 
> -Q 
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Petyr arrive at Naboo.

The sun was rising. Long orange arms extended throughout the lake’s boundaries announcing the beginning of the day, stirring the diurnal beings from their lazy slumber and taking them away from their dreams.  
  
Dreams.  
  
It had been a while since Sansa had one of those.  
  
Sleep didn’t come as easy as it used to, and when it did, it always brought horrors and monsters. She tried to convince herself that she needed to rest. That what happened on the ship during their journey to Naboo was an isolated occurrence. It couldn’t happen again. But the bad dreams always came when she was asleep.  
  
Sansa often wondered if there was something wrong with herself. Maybe she was wired differently to the force than the rest of the people. The ordinary psychological test she had in the Jedi order had shown nothing unusual about her. Or maybe there was something wrong she couldn’t detect, lurking, waiting for her to let her guard down.  
  
The redhead took a deep breath. Meditating had always helped her to focus, and right now she didn’t just need to, she had to. She couldn’t fail. Not when she was about to achieve everything she had been working towards to during all these years.

“Good morning.” Her eyes kept shut but she could sense him walking into the balcony and leaned over the column closest to her.  
  
“How long have you been meditating?.” The senator asked.  
  
“Longer than you’ve been watching me.”  
  
She didn’t need to turn around to know he was smirking into his cup of tea. He took a long sip from his brewed beverage and exhaled. “Then you must have watched the sunrises. I almost forgot how sunrises were out of the city. Well, a sunrise in this case.”  
  
Baelish took a step forward and sat down cross-legged looking at her. “Did you get any sleep?”  
  
Sansa’s eyelid twitched. “Enough.”  
  
The senator sipped his cup again unconvinced by her answer, but he let it slip. The truth was Sansa felt as if a pack of Tauntauns had run her over several times, but she would not admit it.

“It’s good to be back. The sun, the cool air, and the lake, they create a fresher view than the one from my office in Coruscant. It makes me almost regret not coming back sooner.”

“Almost? If I grew up here, I don’t think I’d ever leave.” She confessed finally opening her eyes. Naboo was the closest thing to paradise she had ever seen. The water, the vegetation, the sky… Everything was alive.

Baelish nodded, “it was the price I had to pay to follow my ambition. Leave.”

“But you can always come back here whenever you want right? Even if it’s only for a day or two.” The senator had the means and the time to visit his homeland every time he wanted.

His face turned sour. “Why would I go back when I have nothing to go back to?”

“What about family?”

The senator shook his head. “I may be a senator from the Naboo system but I have nothing here. I never had a family. At least not one that loved me.” Sansa had noticed the lack of a wedding ring in his hand, but she hadn’t sought to inquire about his private life as it was a matter of no concern to her.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I don’t know. You asked.” Baelish shrugged. “How about you Sansa? Do you remember your family or were you too young when the Jedi took you in?”

Sansa looked at the man beside her for the first time since the sun rose. He was barefoot and wore a dark bathrobe. Sansa scolded herself for noticing he must be wearing nothing beneath his comfortable attire and lowered her head.

“I remember my father. We lived in a very cold outer planet, but then…” Grey snow flashed into her mind. A girl panting. Running. Scared. Sansa shivered. She couldn’t remember anything else. “Then a Jedi came and took me to Coruscant.” At least that’s what she thought had happened.

“Why? You had a family why did you leave?”

Sansa wanted to answer because that would mean that she remembered, but her memories were blurry. “I only remember that my father couldn’t take care of me anymore and that’s why the Jedi adopted me.” Sansa stood up not wanting to keep having this conversation.

Baelish’s hand grabbed her forearm when she passed by him. “I’m sorry if I said something to make you uncomfortable.”

Sansa ignored his hollow words. “I will check the perimeter and call Obi-wan. Call me if there’s something wrong.” And then she left him.

 

________________

 

 

It wasn’t fair. The plan was to stay two weeks in Naboo and then return to the capital once they had secured the senator’s safety, but Obi-wan had just called her to tell her the bad news.

“There is still no clue as to Dooku’s whereabouts and the council has just redoubled its efforts to find him.” Said master Kenobi, his small hologram figure rose from the communicator and faced Sansa as if they were maintaining a normal conversation.

“How long will it take you to find him? You said you knew where he was before we separated.”

“Patience young Padawan. We are doing everything we can and right now your only duty is to be safe and keep the senator safe.” Sansa refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew what he had to do, but she felt useless stranded in this paradisiacal planet.

Master Kenobi must have sensed his padawan’s annoyance and gave her a warning look. “Not everything is bad news Sansa, there’s been a breakthrough in the Varys murder investigations.” Sansa’s eyes widened.

“Last night we thwarted an assassination attempt against Padme Amidala, the other senator from Naboo. The attacker was a bounty hunter on the run. Master Windu has asked me to follow his trail and stop him.”

She smirked. “That’s just bad news for you, master. I know how much you love to fly.”

“I swear one of those ships will be the end of me one day.”

If Obi-wan took this bounty hunter to justice, then her mission would be over. She’ll go back to the capital, finish her studies and become a Jedi Master.

But she wouldn’t see the senator again.

Why was she thinking about him? They didn’t even know each other. Were they friends? They only maintained a few brief conversations since the last time Baelish had watched her meditate. He watched her every day from his room. She found it annoying at first, but then she ended up not caring since he didn’t approach her like he had done the first day. Did he look curious? Sansa wasn’t sure. The senator wasn’t as easy to read as the rest of the people she had encounter before.

“I have to go Sansa. May the force be with you.”

“May the force be with you.”

Obi-wan’s figure disappeared, leaving her in silence.

 

________________

 

 

 

“I couldn’t believe you were a Jedi the first time I saw you, you know?”

Sansa gulped her spoonful of soup. They were having dinner together in the dining room for the first time since they arrived at the house. Senator Baelish or “Petyr”, as he insisted her to call him, had finished his plate a long time ago, and he hadn’t stop gazing at her while he sipped his cup of wine.

“You don’t fit the type.”

“And what type would that be?” She asked leaving her cutlery on the plate.

The senator paused for a second. His lips searched for the right words, but they couldn’t come out. It looked like he was about to surrender when he finally spoke, “you don’t look like a grumpy magical monk wearing circus robes.”

Sansa tried to feel offended, but the image of master Windu dressed as a circus clown came to her mind making her let out a soft laugh. Petyr chuckled and took another sip from his cup. She had to make sure by the end of the lunch to hide all the alcohol. She wasn’t sure if she could endure every dinner they had with then senator like this.

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“Oh, sweetling. I can compliment you a lot better.” The smug appeared again in his lips at watching her avert her eyes for a millisecond. Baelish crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. His eyes dared her, and she gladly accepted the challenge.

“It’s funny because you fit the politician type well.”

Senator Baelish rose his eyebrow. “Go on.”

“You’re arrogant, selfish, you love to talk and you think you are entitled to everything. Your only redemption is the way you dress.” The senator rose his cup to her before gulping the whole content down.

“And doesn’t those traits sound familiar to you by any chance?” He asked with a tinge of bitterness as he stood up.

Sansa squinted her eyes. Baelish took the bottle of wine and sat down in front of the fireplace. He turned around and motioned his head for her to follow him. She reluctantly rose to her feet and crossed the dining room to the adjacent room where he sat.

He was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, his eyes focused on filling the two glasses placed in front of him. Baelish handed her one. His fingers graced hers when she accepted, but she didn’t drink right away.  
   
“You Jedi aren’t as perfect as you think you are. You are right, I’m arrogant, selfish and I talk too much. I believe myself better than the average citizen. I manipulate. I lied. I maneuver and shape the truth around me to make it the truth I want. The only difference between any Jedi and me is that I know what kind of scum I am.”

“That’s not true.” Anger rose from her chest. “The Jedi are defenders of peace. We avoid conflict and help others selflessly. We help to guide the Republic-”

“With tons of paternalism and gallons of arrogance.” He finished. “You proclaim to be defenders of peace and yet you fight in the war against the separatists. You pretend to be morally above the rest when you are just as rotten as the most corrupt politician.”

The fire from the hearth died out suddenly. Sansa knew she had to control herself. The senator was drunk and he probably would never say those words if he were sober. His words had hurt and she wasn’t about to forget them right away, but she will forgive him, for her sake at least. 

A cold silence fell over the room freezing them in place. Sansa’s labored breaths diminished to her normal pace after a minute had passed. They were closer than she had noticed before sitting down.

“If you are going to kill me go ahead.” Sansa’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know what your superiors have told you, but I know Varys was being followed before someone murdered him. I saw master Windu talking to Varys one day. I couldn’t catch what they were saying, it was after a Senate session and they were on the other side of the big atrium but their nonverbal language told me everything.” His eyes flickered to her lightsaber fastened to her belt.

Sansa didn’t know what to say. It was stupid for her to think the Jedi had anything to do with Varys’ murder but even with the dim light in the room, she saw the fear in his eyes. She could sense it too.

“I’m not here to kill you, senator. I’m here to make sure you are safe.”

Baelish held her gaze. “I’m a suspect aren’t I?”

“You’re not senator unless you’re hiding something.” Sansa placed her glass of wine on the floor afraid of breaking it if she lost control like before.

“I talked with Obi-wan before dinner. He told me that a bounty hunter tried to kill Senator Amidala last night. He’s the new suspect. Now, I would appreciate if you calm down and gave me the bottle of wine.”

Baelish looked down at his hands holding the bottle and scooted forward. Sansa took it from his hands and helped him to stand up. The senator almost lost his balanced, but her quick hands caught him preventing his body from falling forward.

“Would you be so kind to take me to bed? Please?” He asked, “I don’t think my feet can make the trip.”

Sansa wrapped her arm below his ribs and let part of his weight fall over her. Baelish directed her towards his room although she already knew, it was part of her duty to know it for security reasons. When they arrived, she laid him over his bed. He had his arm around her neck and with the movement, his palm ended over her cheek.

The sudden touch sent a shiver down her spine but she didn’t flinch. His eyes were fixed on hers with desire written on them. She felt a jolt through her body. Although he had kept his distance, his gazes had always puzzled her.

“Senator Baelish.” She whispered.

“Call me Petyr.” And then his lips were on hers.

He tasted like mint and sweet wine. His kiss was soft and steady, warm like the sunlight in the afternoon. Sansa didn’t know what to do. She hadn’t planned for this and it sounded surreal they were arguing mere minutes ago. Her knees touched the edge of the bed, but common sense stopped her before she did something she would surely regret. 

Their lips separated. Petyr took a sharp breath and contemplated her reaction. Did he want her to stay? The redhead took a step back and left the room before he could utter a word.

Her feet brought her to the garden searching for fresh air, and only then, she allowed herself to breathe. The moons watched as the young girl sat down on the grass and curled up. Her chest heaved, letting out sobs she hadn’t been strong enough to contain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked the new chapter! 
> 
> I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a little bit for the next. I have my finals in a week. Anyway, what did you think about Petyr? Do you have an idea of the direction I'm taking this story? I love reading your comments! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Happy new year.
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues

 

_“My life is ruined all because of you.”_

_-_ I NEED U, BTS (Suga)

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s your mum freak?” The small blonde asked. Sansa looked at her feet and stayed silent. She had never liked Monica, she talked too much and never let her play with the other children.

“I asked you a question stupid. My father says you don’t have one because she left you and your dad.”

The rest of the kids had run down the hill as soon as they heard the school’s bell signaling the end of the recess, leaving the two girls alone in the playground. 

Sansa clenched her fists. _‘Breathe, you just have to breathe and count to three.’_ Her little chest raised and lowered remembering her father’s words. Sansa had promised him she would be nice to the other children of the town. They just arrived here, they couldn’t move again.

Monica took a step forward toward the redhead. “Your dad is a drunk, that’s why your mother left.”

“Shut up.”

“What did you say Stark?” Encouraged by the redhead’s meek response, the bully took another step closer to the small girl. Sansa closed her eyes, not letting the blonde’s stance intimidate her. She knew she wouldn’t hurt her, but her words would still sting.

“You don’t sound so brave now, huh?”

Her father’s calming words disappeared, letting a sudden rage fill the redhead. “I said shut up!”

A strong wind suddenly hit her, pushing her long hair in front of her face. A thud followed, shaking lightly the earth beneath her feet. Her heart pounded loud inside her chest.

_‘Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop it.’_

The hurricane inside her head ceased and then nothing. Silence, the sound of freedom, and she could breathe. The redhead opened her eyes confused. She was alone. Or so she thought.

“You’re a monster!” Monica cried from the ground, grimacing from the pain in her shoulder. “I hate you.” The momentary peace Sansa felt disappeared as soon as the blonde ran downhill crying.

“No.” Sansa shook her head and without thinking, she turned around and sprinted to the forest. She didn’t look where she went, she just wanted to run away.

_‘Freak, freak, freak.’_

Tears streamed down her face and she couldn’t see. Soon they’ll start looking for her. Her father would be anxious and the small girl feared coming back after what happened.

  
A chill ran down her spine. Something was wrong. She’d gone very far from the school and it was getting dark. The forest spread in front of her, as deep as the dark outer space. The trees blurred, fading out from her vision. Someone called her name, but it couldn’t be. No one knew her real name back in town, she was just _the freak_.

 

* * *

 

 

A loud crashing noise woke her. She still had her eyes closed, but Sansa heard someone cursed inside the room where she was. A room. When did she go inside? The last thing she remembers was to go outside under the stars, to escape. To escape from him.

The redhead finally ventured to open her eyes and there he was. Her cheeks reddened when she saw his eyes fixed on her from the other side of the room. What was happening? _‘Stop Sansa, focus.’_ But then her moment of elation passed, leaving her with only doubt and insecurity.

“You’re awake,” Baelish said carefully.

“Why am I here?”

“I brought you. I found you outside this morning trembling and feverish. You weight more than you look, my shoulder complained a little, but I got you through the door.”

Panic rose from her stomach. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Why?”

 _‘Because I don’t want you to be here.’_ But she couldn’t say it. It sounded stupid.

Petyr sighed, his eyes rising to the ceiling. “You’re in my house, you’re my guest, and I just saved you from pneumonia.”

“I’m your bodyguard.”

“Sweetling, I don’t want to sound rude but you’re not doing a great job at the moment.”

Sansa rose her knees to her chest, snuggling deeper in the bed. She knew that he was right, and she hated it. He looked like a father scolding her daughter. She felt ashamed and frustrated about not being able to control her emotions. Obi-wan had taught her better. This senator just couldn’t talk to her like that. That’s when something caught her eye.

“Am I in your bed?” Oh no. Yes, that’s exactly where she was. She recognized the room, the rich rugs and the exquisite taste that adorned his space. She had walked inside before, for security reasons. Last night too. Sansa covered her face remembering what happened yesterday. She remembered the talk, his rough words against the Jedi. And she remembered the kiss. Her first kiss.

“My room is the closest to the door.”

“But you had to climb the stairs.” The Naboo senator shrugged.

“The maids helped me. They also gave you new clothes while your Jedi robes clean and dry. I hope you don’t mind. I went through your trunk and took some of your stuff for you.”

 _‘You mean, you spied through my things.’_ She wanted to say. But his face looked genuine and a felt a slight pang of remorse. 

Petyr laid one of her light Jedi robes next to her. Sansa reached forward and took the garment from him. Petyr coughed lightly composing himself. Something had changed between them. The space between them had widened in comparison with the days they spent traveling together.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need anything else.” His tone had changed, and the mask was back in place. Whoever he had been before was gone.

“And, by the way.” Senator Baelish stopped under the door’s arc. “Obi-wan called. He has good news.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thunder roared through the sky. The smell of wet dirt filled her nostrils signaling the oncoming storm. The hairs on her arms stood up in warning, but she couldn’t tell why. She could feel something in the air unnerving her senses, waiting to strike.

The image of Obi-wan vanished from the communicator before the sky darkened. Sansa remembered his words, ‘ _We have arrested the attackers, you have the green light to go back with the senator to Coruscant._ ’

She could go back. They would return and everything would go back to normal like before. She would take her final test as a padawan and become a Jedi. But then what?

‘ _We must keep the peace in our galaxy, that is our duty._ ’

How could she help to maintain the peace in the galaxy if she couldn’t even calm the storm in her mind? The feel of his lips, the warmth of his skin. The lightning struck when they kissed, and the remnant electricity still lingered.

Sansa stood up with a new purpose. He won’t affect her. The kiss meant nothing; they had spent too much time away from home and the senator was drunk. She had heard the rumors about Baelish; he liked to mingle with prostitutes and strippers in his free time out of the senate.

The corridor was empty. Step by step she walked, patting the floor as she advanced through the hall. Dinner would be ready in a few minutes, but she would take it in her room. She couldn’t risk facing him again, not yet.

That’s how it happened, a strong blow rumbled down the corridor and then the sky lit up. Sansa moved fast and grabbed the window handle in time to push it close against the fierce wind. A man stood in the forest watching. Sansa blinked. No, it couldn’t be. She furrowed her eyes and looked again but the silhouette disappeared.

Another lightning.

Fire, the forest had gotten on fire. The shouts and running below told her she wasn’t the only one who knew. A few men and women loaded with buckets of water rushed to put out the fire in the closest bushes to the mansion.

“Bring more water!”

Oh, no. Sansa sprinted down the stairs almost tripping with one maid. She needed to find the senator and make sure he was safe.

“Dalton! Send a message to the village for help, the communicator is in my room.”

“Yes, sir.” Answered a young dark-haired man before rushing inside the mansion. Sansa moved, letting the man through. She wanted to reach out and stop him, but Baelish’s voice demanded her attention.

“Where were you? We need help!” His sudden hostility caught her off balance, but she kept her composure. Heavy rain started to fall quickly soaking their clothes.

“There was a man.”

Baelish removed his drenched bangs from his face “What? Where?”

“In the forest, before the fire.” But the quiver in her voice made him frown. Sansa cursed mentally. The silhouette, the fire, something was off, she could feel it.

Baelish turned his head toward the dark forest. “Are you sure?”

The smoke from the fire surrounded them, making the redhead burst in a coughing fit. She felt two arms embraced her from behind stirring her back to the house. “I saw him!” She countered slipping through his arms. They were now inside of the house, the flames from the fire lit up dimly the grey entrance. Baelish figure cut through the light from the door, his tensed stance made him look taller than her, and Sansa couldn’t help but notice that his body stood barely inches from hers.

“Did he look like some of my stewards?”

“I don’t know.” His grey eyes fixed on hers. The girl clenched her fists, not wanting to stand down to him. “But he looked like someone up to no good.” Baelish furrowed his brow not convinced, but he said nothing.

“We need to get the people inside and check the perimeter to make sure we are safe.”

The senator crossed his arms and moved closer. “I just can’t do that,” he whispered, “I must give them an explanation.”

Sansa looked straight into his eyes, “tell them is not safe.”

Their stares battled until he gave a nod and reluctantly went outside. The employees began to enter inside and Sansa allowed herself to breathe. She ordered the senator’s guard to stay inside and protect the room while she and another guard check the house.

“What are you doing?” She asked when Baelish began walking behind her.

“I’m going with you.”

Sansa placed her palm on his chest stopping him. “I can’t let you.”

“This is my house. If I want to go, I’ll go.”

“It’s your life too.”

“And what about you?”

“It’s my job.” She answered adamantly.

Petyr grabbed her hand and took it off his chest. “And so it’s mine. I’m going.”

All of her instincts told her to don’t do it. She knew that Obi-Wan would have insisted on not letting him under any circumstances, but she was running out of time and she needed to act fast.

The senator looked to both of his sides, where the guards were, before leaning forward. “I’ll be more protected with you than with them.” He whispered.

“Okay, but don’t go away or make anything stupid.” Baelish nodded. Sansa turned around to the stairs. The windows were the first thing she would check. The senator followed her closely, at least he took her word seriously this time.

The upstairs corridor was dark. It would have been silent if it weren’t for the thundering wind outside. Sansa tried to focus. Every shadow, every small sound see heard looked like a new threat. The guard moved in front of them, checking the multiple rooms one by one.

Her room was empty, and the doors were closed. The study in front of her door’s room was empty as well. They moved as slowly as they could, their feet barely brushing the carpet beneath. The guard signaled her, telling they should continue.

A fleeting silence fell over them once stepped back to the corridor. The ever-changing shadows danced around them racing the beating of her heart. Sansa brought her finger to her mouth. Petyr stilled, not even daring to breathe, and that’s when she heard it.

The loud thud echoed through the floor. The guard ran toward the senator’s room at the end of the corridor and he didn’t stop despite Sansa’s orders. The redhead cursed under her breath before taking out her light saber.

“Go back.” She whispered from the corner of her mouth.

The senator didn’t answer, he only took out his laser gun and charged it, making the low sound feel louder than it was. Sansa bit her lip. _‘Okay then.’_ Step by step they moved along the corridor. Sansa placed her hand on the wall next to the door to the senator’s quarters and focused. Empty, there was no one behind, but she felt two bodies inside.

The redhead peered into the room, there was a body on the floor next to a puddle of blood. A bolt of lightning flashed outside and soon the thundered follow. Sansa’s heart skipped a beat. She slammed the door open. Silence. Both of the corners were clear. She quickly knelt beside the fallen body and turned it around. Dalton. The young boy that ran out of the garden to call for help. He was dead. A rush of wind opened the windows and she felt it.

They weren’t alone.

“Quick! Get down!”

A shadow hit her, but Sansa ducked just in time to catch her balance and kick his attacker right in the stomach. The figure fell on the floor face up. Her vision focused after a fleeting eternity. The attacker had dropped his gun and laid motionless, but she knew him. Sansa’s eyes widened. He was the guard. A dead guard. She fell for the same trick. Again.

“Sansa.”

The senator stood immobile in the middle of the room. One dark arm wrapped around his neck and the other pointed his laser gun against his temple. The masked stranger didn’t make any noise, not even a gesture. Petyr’s terrified eyes called her to act, but even he knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Release him.” Her voice didn’t tremble, and neither did the stranger’s stance. The assassin, the one which had killed two people within the last hour. Sansa gripped the light saber’s handle stronger. “You’re surrounded, release him.”

“Sansa…” Petyr pleaded, his voice breaking. The masked attacker pressed harder the gun into the senator’s head. Baelish closed his eyes and tried to get out of his hold, but the assassin stopped him hitting the side of his kidneys with the knee.

 _‘No.’_ The touch of his lips, the warmth of his eyes. Sansa tried to hide and fight all those emotions but she failed. A clap of thunder roared outside, and the storm unleashed in her.

“NO!”

Baelish fell on the floor, bringing his hands immediately to his neck. He took a deep breath and coughed when he couldn’t. But another thud rumbled through the room.

The dark attacker’s body withered on the floor. The gun no longer in his hold laid a few inches from him, but he couldn’t reach it. The mask he wore crushed, uncovering part of his face.

Sansa clenched her jaw. She wanted to keep crushing and crushing, until he couldn’t move, until the air left his lungs and he collapsed. With newfound energy, she closed her fist. The unmasked lifeless body twisted.

“Sansa!”

The figure on the floor stilled, meanwhile, the puddle of blood grew. Sansa stepped back in shock. Her heart beat angrily inside her head and it kept getting louder and louder. Somehow she fell backward and hit the floor. Up was down, but it wasn’t. Petyr yelled, but she couldn’t hear him. The flashes of lightning continue, but all she could see was grey, grey, grey.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I planned the story to go a different way, but I finally stuck with this hehehe. Sooooo, what did you think? I struggled a lot with the last part because I wanted to focus especially on the emotions. The music helped a lot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and to continue reading this story despite the long hiatus. Life got in the way and I lost this story's track.
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11  
> Instagram: @quoyan_11


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa goes back to Coruscant

 

_“Memories are crumbling like dried flower leaves."_

_-_ __BTS, RUN_ _

 

* * *

 

“You acted irresponsibly and two people are dead because of it Padawan Sansa.” Master Windu’s words reverberated across the atrium. Sansa stood in the center, below a podium where Windu and Yoda sat.

Their judging stares only left her when they turned to murmur in the other’s ear another question for her to answer. Master Yoda remained silent through most of her interrogatory, because that’s what this was, despite what Mace Windu wanted her to believe. She had explained what happened over and over again but the Masters wouldn't take her seriously. Soon the whispers spread through the Jedi temple and the notion of her secret mission became common knowledge.

Obi-Wan tried to reassure her and told her that all would be fine if she followed the orders, but that’s what she did, didn’t she? She followed them, she protected the senator. The senator was alive thanks to her. But she failed.

“You tasked me to protect the Senator, and I did my duty,” Sansa answered looking straight into Windu’s eyes.

The copper-skinned man interlaced his fingers. “Life is sacred for the Jedi. The one life you saved doesn’t pay for the two you lost.”

“I tried to protect them-”

“You tried, enough it was not.” Cut master Yoda.

Sansa bit inner cheek for the millionth time. Master Windu was known for his harsh words, but Yoda always helped her since the day she entered the academy. She felt a pang of remorse at hearing his words as if she failed him too.

“Who was the attacker?” Obi-Wan asked taking advantage of the sudden silence.

Windu straight his back, “we don’t know.”

Master Kenobi narrowed his eyes. “Does the attack have any connection to senator Varys’ murder?”

“We don’t know either, but we’re already investigating the matter as we speak. We’ll have answers soon.” He assured.

Sansa lowered her eyes. Something told her they wouldn’t find any useful answers about the murder. Whoever killed senator Varys wiped all the evidence. Senators were guarded under surveillance for their protection, like senator Baelish, but only she failed. The assassin went after Baelish and Sansa were unlucky enough to be his bodyguard.

“There were no symbols or signs in his clothes. Nothing we could use to identify him. He studied the mansion and the security protocols, that’s how he entered the mansion without being seen-”

“No.” She had seen him. She had warned the senator.

Windu raised his eyebrow. “What did you say, Padawan Sansa?”

“I saw a figure in the woods before the fire. It  vanished before I could react, and then the east side of the mansion was on fire.”

“You saw him and you did nothing!”

Rage settled in her stomach. “I tried to warn the senator, but he didn’t believe me at first. They were busy trying to put out the fire but… Something didn’t feel right and I told everyone to come inside-”

“Two people died.”

“Enough.” Mace Windu fell back on his chair and apologize to master Yoda. The green master nodded, his eyes then directing to Sansa.

“Part of our lives, mistakes are. To live with them everyone struggles every day. Its rises and falls every stage has. For all of us, the wheel turns differently. But always enough trying is not.”

Sansa gulped. She wanted to scream, to say it wasn’t her fault. She followed every order. _‘They need someone to blame, read between the lines.’_ She tried to reason. Everything about being in the atrium felt wrong. Windu and Yoda were so high in the dais, far above her like the righteous people they claim to be. Sansa scolded herself for her thoughts, it was the same way the senator talked about the Jedi.

“You tasked me to protect the senator, and I have fulfilled that task. You can’t punish me for doing my job.” I protected him. He’s alive.

“Be quiet Padawan Sansa. It’s an order.” The redhead clenched her jaw. Windu’s patience was dwindling, but she didn’t care. If they wanted to have everything under control since the beginning they would have sent an experience Jedi, not Sansa. Not a Padawan.

Unlike Windu, Master Yoda remained unfazed by the sudden anger in the apprentice’s words.

“Be unwelcome, not all punishments should. Sansa Stark, remain on hold for Jedi trials until further evaluation, you will.”

Sansa’s eyes widened. “But you can’t-.”

“You will until further notice.” Interjected Windu closing the matter. “You need to control your anger, Sansa. It’s not the Jedi way.”

It couldn’t be, she had been preparing for this all of her life. The redhead tasted blood. Biting her tongue wouldn’t change the outcome but neither would lash out. _‘My anger is perfect the way it is right now. It’s justified.’_

Sansa locked her eyes with the masters again. They could see her hate and the pain, she was sure of it, she couldn’t feel anything else than that besides humiliation. Obi-Wan stepped forward, his hand reaching out for her, but she immediately took a step back and strode toward the exit.

Once outside she exhaled all the air she held in her lungs. Her cough returned, making her tumble for a couple of steps before regaining her balance. A shaking hand turned the doorknob to the restrooms and closed it with a loud thud. She wanted to be alone, away from their cold gazes, away from the nonsense the masters didn’t seem to understand.

“I’m alone.” She said into the empty restroom. I’m alone, the echo answered.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sure they’ll come around Sansa.” Said Harry placing another volume on the self. “You are more than ready to do the trials and besides, they can’t keep you in here forever.”

“You wanna bet?”

The blonde boy shrugged. “Windu doesn’t like anyone, it’s just the way he is, but he’s a master. He does nothing without a good reason. Pass me the Mustafar volume. It needs an actualization, we’ll put it up later.”

Sansa picked the heavy maroon folder lifting by accident the thin dust layer covering it. The redhead shut her eyes and sneezed.

“Stop laughing.” The girl complained.

Harry covered his mouth, “I’m not.”

Sansa narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head. “You were.”

“You’re funny.”

Sansa chuckled, “you just like to tease me.” A loud shushing noise caught their attention. The librarian strode quickly through the end of the corridor where they stood.

“We’re not being that noisy.” Muttered Harry and turned around to place another big volume. The tall woman shushed again, and Sansa had to bit her lip to not let out a laugh. The woman had her hair tied up in a bun so stretched out, she often wondered how she didn’t have a constant headache. ‘ _Maybe she does, and that’s why she looks like that.’  
_

“You don’t have to talk so loud to do your job, people come here to study. Silence is essential.” The weasel-like woman chided. Harry and Sansa apologized until their answer satisfied the librarian, but instead of leaving them, the woman reached to her pocket and took out a note.

“It’s for you.” She said handing it to Sansa. The girl accepted it skeptically and waited until the librarian reached the end of the corridor to open it.

“What is it? Are they letting you do the trials?” The blonde came down the stairs, his gaze fixed on Sansa.

“It’s not from Master Windu. It’s the senator.”

“Baelish? What about him?”

Sansa folded the note. “He wants to see me.”

 

* * *

 

The senate building rose in the city skyline from the burgundy clouds. The Jedi temple hid behind the government headquarters merging with it, showing the connection both institutions always had. Sansa climbed the steps and crossed the main door. Unlike the Jedi temple, high columns adorned the senate halls with elaborate patterns leaving aside the austerity of the order. Sansa always wondered how would it be to live here, to attend the senate meetings and listen to the politicians from all the corners of the galaxy. They worked for the same reason as them, to maintain the peace and well-being of the galaxy.

Two guards waited for her at the end of the corridor and soon showed her the way to the senator’s office. Big door opened to a spacious room, where the senator waited sitting on his desk.

“Sansa.” He greeted with a warm smile.

“Senator Baelish.”

“There’s no need for formalities, call me Petyr. I prefer when you call me by my name.

“Petyr.” She said, trying his name on her lips.

“That’s better.” He approved with a glow in his eyes. “Would you like something to drink? I just brewed some tea.”

“Tea would be wonderful.”

He directed her to a small coffee table where two cups of tea waited for them. Sansa took a seat on the chair noticing how he opted to sit down on the chair next to her instead of the one on the opposite side.

“This place is bigger than I thought,” she said appreciating the elegant decoration. “It looks like-”

“My mansion in Naboo, yes.” He finished taking a sip from his teacup. “I’m glad you noticed.”

Sansa copied him, taking her cup from the table. The senator, Petyr, watched her closely. There was a hunger in his eyes that unnerved her, it clouded her mind. Even in this fleeting instant, her doubts assaulted her again. How could someone make her so nervous with only one stare?

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Their eyes locked. “I’m better now.” She lied.

“Taking a life is not something easy, I know the Jedi have a very strict code about it.”

“The Jedi have a strict code for everything.” She blurted out. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Petyr left his cup on the table and turned his body to face her. “Don’t worry about it, you should be able to think however you want, argue as much as you like, that’s how progress works. People don’t like something and they tried to change it, most of the time for the better.”

“Is that why you became a politician? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” She stammered not wanting to be indiscreet.

Her eyes found his again and there they were, those grey-green eyes. The storm in her paused. It amazed her the way they drastically changed whenever she was with him, now they tinged with curiosity, assessing how much could he reveal to her.

“You don’t have to apologize Sansa, and in a way you’re right. I, like so many before me, wanted to make the galaxy a better place. The thing is that my high hopes were crushed and soon I saw the world how it truly is.”

“Cold and ruthless.”

“And lonely.” He added, “but that doesn’t take you by surprise, does it?”

She lowered her eyes, trying to distract her thoughts to the cup in her hands. The sweet lemon nuances she tasted were a nice surprise she noticed when she took the first sip. She remembered their time in the ship on their way to Naboo and the lemon juice box he gave her then. She hadn’t felt lonely back then.

“No.” 

 

* * *

 

The senator invited her to take a stroll and she soon walked through the senate building along with the politician. _‘Petyr, I should call him by his name now._ ’ She reminded.

Contrary to what he expected, Baelish led her to a small balcony at the end of his hallway. Apparently, it was his favorite place to disconnect after each Senate session. As Sansa suspected, Petyr was a rather reserved person despite his position and his way of dealing with public opinion.

The balcony had a small garden that contrasted drastically with the urban environment of the center of Coruscant. “Those flowers are the same ones as the ones in the garden at Naboo. I brought some seeds one time and asked the gardener to plant them, and in time they grew.” He explained with a smug smile. “Here.” The senator carefully picked one flower from the vine and cut the small thorns from the stem.

“May I?” Sansa nodded, and he tentatively stepped closer. The girl smiled shyly and helped him place the white flower correctly until he looked satisfied with his work.

“Thank you.” She said a little unsure.

“You should see yourself, you look like a nymph.” Petyr tucked a rogue auburn lock behind her ear, his skin barely grazing her cheek. Sansa held her breath, her heart beating so loud that she was sure senator Baelish could hear it. _‘What is happening?’  
_

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She thought. The senator quickly removed his fingers from her auburn curl, coming out of the small spell his mind seemed to be into.

Petyr shrugged, not surprised by her question. “Why not? You saved my life, is the least I could do.”

Sansa blinked. She had spent the last twenty-four hours trying to fight her own insecurities and the harsh words from her superiors, but her mind couldn’t process that there was actually a person who liked her for what she did.

“It’s just that…” The girl sat down on the stone bench to order her thoughts. Petyr copied her movements sitting a few inches from her. “Everyone around me frowns at what I did.”

“Why? You protected me.”

Sansa sighed. “That’s what I told Obi-Wan and the others.”

“Who are the others?” The senator inquired.

“Master Windu and Master Yoda.”

The man crossed his arms, “yes, I know them. Windu is difficult to talk to.”

Silence fell between them and she didn’t know how to continue the conversation. The senator looked lost in thought. His eyes narrowed, focused on the marble tiles on the floor, tilting slightly so the golden light of the afternoon reflected on his neatly combed hair.

“I can’t do the Jedi trials anymore.”

Petyr eyes widened. “Why?”

“They won’t let me.” Sansa dug her nails into the fabric over her thighs. The light blue fabric she wore crumbled a little, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care if she had chosen her favorite long skirt to see him. Something inside of her asked to be free, but she couldn’t break again, not in front of him.

“I don’t understand.”

Tears pooled under her eyes and she quickly cleaned them with the back of her sleeve. Her nerves were taking control of her again, and she fell more of a failure for it. “Two innocent people died because of my actions. If I had taken more precautions. If I had thought thoroughly what was the real danger and acted accordingly, no one would have died.”

“You couldn’t control everything, it’s not your fault. I was there with you, I told Dalton to go to my office. If I hadn’t, he would be alive. I’m as guilty as you are Sansa.”

“But I felt something was wrong even then!” She confessed. “A part of me wanted to stop him, but for some reason, I didn’t. I couldn’t save him.” It was the first time she admitted that aloud. Not even Obi-Wan and the rest of the masters that interrogated her knew.

“But it’s not fair Sansa! You’ve been preparing for the Jedi trials all of your life. You’re the best in your class.”

“And I failed.”

“You didn’t.”

“It feels like it.”

“Sansa.” He placed his hand on hers then, skin touching skin, “stop beating yourself up, you don’t deserve it. Don’t do this to yourself.” His ringed finger lifted her chin and she couldn’t breathe. His face stood barely inches from her and Sansa could smell the whiff of mint that tinged his lips. Was it wrong that the only thing she wanted right now was to close the distance and kiss him?

“And as far as my guard is concerned. He knew the risks before he started working for me. It’s a pity that assassin killed him too, but it’s not your fault.”

It would be so easy to drown in his words, to admit she wasn’t guilty, but the real reason she was worried about was still there. It made her feel dirty, unworthy of any praise. It was the truth that only she knew, the one hidden beneath her skin. The moment she used the force to strangle the assassin was the moment she doomed herself.

“It’s not that, I couldn’t control myself.” She lowered his hand from her cheek and held it in hers. “I saw that man held a gun to your temple and I couldn’t react. The thought of you dying was too much and I…”

“You stopped him.”

“I crushed his trachea with my hand.” She whispered harshly. “And I don’t regret it, I felt relief doing it. I shouldn’t feel that way. I shouldn’t feel good taking a life.” The pain cracked her voice and suddenly his arms engulfed her. The trembling of her hands disappeared and she could only felt him, crushing her to him and whispering calm words to soothe the boiling of emotions troubling her. It worked. She hid her head in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent without meaning too.

“I’ll try to speak with Obi-Wan or Windu. Maybe I can make them see you deserve to become a Jedi, would that make you happy?”

A giggle slipped through her lips at the thought of Petyr trying to convince master Windu. “Talking to master Windu is like talking to a brick wall.”

“I’ve talked to worse, do you know Tywin Lannister?” Sansa nodded and pulled back from him a little. She couldn’t imagine the people he had to deal with every day, but she still appreciated his words. Baelish body shifted closer and her cheeks reddened when she noticed his relentless smile.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” He asked amused.

“Like you want to kiss me again.” Sansa averted her gaze. His fingers brushed her knuckles making her efforts be in vain. “Why did you do it?”

“Why did I kiss you?” His boyish dimples softened. Sansa nodded. She needed to know. To understand what was happening to her. To understand why this attraction pulled her closer and closer to escape from her dreams.

A shadow of emotion peeked from Petyr’s eyes. Two heartbeats passed, and she thought he wouldn’t answer. He would apologize and tell her that his only intention was to be kind and had a nice gesture with her because she saved his life. The senator of Naboo, a wealthy and powerful politician, couldn’t be interested in a nobody like her.

He cupped her cheek and leaned forward until his nose tickled the shell of her ear and just said, “it felt right.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll talk to Obi-Wan,” Baelish said when they reached the stairs. The sun was going down, and she needed to go back to her room or someone would notice her absence at dinner.

“You don’t have to. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” They walked side by side, their shoulders barely grazing with every step they took.

“Do they know you’re here?” Sansa shook her head. “Then won’t know we’ve talked, good. I’ll put a good word for you. They won’t ignore me. They can’t.”

“Why would you use your position to help me?”

“Because I care about you, Sansa. I thought I made that clear.”

“Yes, but why?” The redhead stopped her descent.” It’s not just because I saved your life, is it? You don’t like the Jedi, you’re just using me to get back at them.”

The senator went up to steps until they were at the same height, “I’m trying to help you.”

“Then tell me why.”

 _‘Stop lying to my face, I know there’s something more.’_ She could feel it. _  
_

Petyr sighed annoyed. “You saved my life and you’ve been wrongly punished by your superiors. I don’t like how they treat you and I want to help.”

Sansa shook her head, “it doesn’t work that way.”

“And your way does? Crying and complaining about how unfair your life is really works?”

Sansa took a step back from the bitter sound of his words. “That’s not what I meant-”

“What did you mean then?” His eyes steeled. “I’ve already thanked you, I don’t know what else you expect, I don’t owe you anything.”

“Stop caring then!” She was tired of all of this. The same paternalism, the same words, the same face the masters had worn this morning. The senator was just another man that couldn’t hold his ego inside his pants.

“Stop caring if I don’t owe you anything.”

“Sansa stop!” But she ignored his calls. The stairs ended, and the door opened wide for her, letting her go from the building where she thought she found her oasis, but it turned out to be another blurred illusion.

 

* * *

 

The door opened as fast as it closed. The sounds traveled fast across their small cabin in the woods, that’s why Sansa crouched and crawled behind the sofa as soon as the newcomer crossed the door. Her dad greeted him with a small welcome and offered the hooded stranger a place to sit on the table.

The girl stayed silent, not wanting to be noticed. Her dad did not called for her to greet the unknown man as any polite host would have done. Her dad set two mugs of ale on the table and the two men spoke amiably about the weather and how soon would the storm subside.

Despite the distance, the girl noticed the small fingers that held the mug her father offered the newcomer. If it weren’t because her father referred him as a man she would have guessed otherwise.

“Robert is furious. He knows you had nothing to do with Joffrey’s death, but Cersei is pressing him. She wants blood.”

“But I didn’t do it.”

“You ran away when I told you to stay low, that looks suspicious, and the lions pounce when angered.” The stranger remarked setting his untouched drink on the table. “If you don’t go back, they will come for you, and I won’t be able to help you.”

“They don’t know where we are.”

“There are eyes everywhere. Someone might have followed you, or even me.”

“Then why are you here?” Her father asked standing abruptly. The chair fell with a loud thud and Sansa pressed her knees to her chest in panic.

“I’m here because I believe you were in the wrong place at the wrong time Stark, and I’m offering you a way to help you.”

Ned shook his head, “no, no, no. Stop playing your little games, my men would come for me any day and they’ll take me back to my home. My wife is waiting for me back in Hoth with my kids. I sent them a message.”

“The Lannisters are counting on that, don’t you see? That message never reached Hoth, your family doesn’t know where you are, or Sansa.” The stranger added knowingly.

“Leave my daughter out of this.”

“Then do it for her Lord Stark. If you settle this, she’ll be fine. I’ll promise you that.”

“Prove it.” Sansa crawled to the edge of the sofa. There were a rustling of papers and the newcomer gave her dad a piece of paper.

“It’s written on paper so it can’t be tracked.”

Ned read the document. “Are you sure about this? Does he really have the city guard under control?” The hooded figure nodded and as if sensing her gaze his head turned. Sansa gasp and went back behind the sofa. Did he see her?

“You’ll hear from me soon Lord Stark.” Her father opened the door, and the stranger tightened his cloak around him before stepping back under the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I apologize for the mistakes I might have made. 
> 
> Pufffffff that was a long chapter, I stayed up late yesterday because I needed to finish it and I don't know what to think. The slow burn is killing me already, and we're only four chapters in!! arrrgggggh. 
> 
> So, what did you think? Did you guess who was the hooded stranger visiting Ned at the end? What would Sansa do now?
> 
> Thank you for your kind words and support, it means a lot.
> 
> -Q 
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11  
> Instagram: @quoyan_11


End file.
